Una nueva oportunidad
by LeahClearwaterTwilight
Summary: Leah piensa que el mundo se ha acabado con la boda de Sam y Emily. Pero a lo mejor eso no es verdad. A lo mejor encuentra la felicidad donde menos se la espera. RATED M POR SI ACASO. LeahxPaul


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **No hay intención de copyright en esta obra**

* * *

La boda de Sam y Emily

Hoy mi pesadilla se ha hecho realidad, Sam y Emily por fin se han casado. Una parte buena de todo esto es que no les veré acaramelados durante mes y medio, que es lo que dura su luna de miel.

Mi madre y yo les acabamos de dejar en el aeropuerto de Seattle, desde donde volarán hasta Hawái. Es increíble que Sam la esté llevando al mismo lugar donde pensábamos pasar nuestra luna de miel años atrás, parece que intenta restregarme que se ha casado con la "maravillosa Emily" en vez de conmigo. Ella es siempre la más guapa, lista, simpática, dulce, bla, bla, bla. Estoy harta. Nadie me quiere.

Ahora estoy tumbada en mi cama con la cara contra la almohada llorando como si no hubiera un mañana. Pensar en ellos en este lugar me hace aún más daño. Recuerdo los buenos momentos con Emily y mis más preciados secretos entregados a Sam. Por último, lo que menos me esperaría de ninguno de ellos, mucho menos de los dos: dos días después de que Sam me dejara entré en mi habitación como un fantasma solo para encontrarme a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo siendo uno en su cama. Salí corriendo y no volví en una semana.

'Ya está bien' – me dije – 'deja de compadecerte de ti misma y pasa página, ellos no te merecen'.

Asentí y me levanté. Fui a mi armario organizado por conjuntos gracias a Alice. Cogí el primero que vi y me metí en el baño.

Abrí el grifo, que empezó a echar agua fría.

Puse mi lista de canciones favorita del móvil y me metí en la ducha.

Aunque el agua estuviera fría, en mi piel parecía caliente.

Salí de la ducha y me puse el conjunto. Bajé por las escaleras, cogí mi bolso y salí por la puerta.

Decidí ir a visitar a Ness para salir un rato por Port Angeles

Llegué y llamé a la puerta. Nessie abrió la puerta. Supuse que se alegraba de verme por los gritos que había dentro.

"Si es mal momento, puedo volver luego" – dije.

"No, no. Pasa"

"Hola Leah, ¿qué tal?" – me preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que el amor de mi vida se acaba de casar con mi mejor amiga, me han hecho ser su dama de honor y llevarles al aeropuerto y no me he derrumbado y puesto a llorar y gritar, creo que estoy lo mejor que se puede estar" – respondí con la voz rota y atragantada por las ganas de llorar.

"Oh Dios, qué tonta soy, pasa, siéntate" – me pidió Bella.

"Gracias" – respondí pretendiendo sonreír, pero me salió una mueca.

Me senté en el sofá en silencio, respiré hondo unas cuantas veces hasta poder reprimir las ganas de llorar y me levanté.

"La verdad, he venido aquí para ver si Ness podía salir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial" – le propuse.

Renesmee miró a su madre esperando para ver si la dejaba, Bella asintió "Está bien, vamos a mi habitación".

XXX En la habitación de Renesmee XXX

"No sé qué ponerme" – dijo Renesmee desde su habitación-vestidor – "No quiero ponerme nada de esto".

"Trae, déjame a mi" – dije.

Le cogí una camiseta granate con un hombro descubierto, una falda blanca hasta la mitad del muslo y unas plataformas blancas, altas pero cómodas.

"Ponte esto" – le di la ropa. Ness se lo puso. Estaba despampanante.

"Quítate eso" – me dijo, se dio la vuelta y la miré confundida – "La ropa. No creerías que te dejaría salir así, ¿no?" – explicó señalando mi ropa con el dedo.

"No creo que…"

"Escucha, sé que no te gusta mucho comprar, pero esta es una nueva etapa en tu vida, vamos a ir a la casa grande a por Alice y…"

"No, no, no" – la interrumpí levantándome.

"Leah, cambia de vida, la ropa que te pones ahora solo te recuerdan momentos dolorosos. Solo es que cambies la ropa y modificar un pelín tu estilo"

Suspiré "Está bien" – acepté.

"Genial"

Ness fue hacia su habitación-vestidor y empezó a rebuscar en sus cajas.

"Tiene que estar por aquí, en algún lado" – dijo.

"¿Qué estás buscando?" – le pregunté.

"¡Aquí está!" – exclamó al fin. Salió con un precioso vestido verde agua y unas plataformas a juego.

"Estarás de broma, ¿no?" – su expresión me dio la respuesta.

Media hora después estábamos camino de casa de Alice para recogerla. Como era de esperar ella nos estaba esperando con el coche en marcha.

"Por fin" – dijo cuando entramos en su Porsche amarillo – "¿cómo habéis tardado tanto?"

"Me ha costado que se pusiera el vestido" – le contestó Renesmee. Alice solo rió quedamente y sacudió la cabeza.

Llegamos a Port Angeles media hora después.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" – pregunté.

"Cambiarte el fondo de armario" – respondió simplemente Alice.

XXX 4 horas después XXX

"Por fin" – entré y solté las bolsas.

"¿Qué tal las compras?" – me preguntó mi madre.

"Bien"

"Bonito vestido"

"Sí, es de Nessie" – dije simplemente. Me quité los zapatos – "Voy a salir al porche" – informé saliendo por la puerta.

XXX en el porche XXX

'Qué bonitas están las estrellas esta noche' – pensé.

El silencio que reinaba el La Push era apaciguador, pero de repente un murmullo rompió ese silencio.

"¿En serio?" – dijo un voz que reconocí como la de Embry

"¿Tan pronto?" – dijo otra voz, la de Quil.

"Sí" – respondió una tercera, Jacob.

"¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir a Leah?" – preguntó con preocupación la voz de mi hermanito Seth.

"No lo sé" – respondió francamente Jake.

"Pero si Emily está embarazada, Leah se enterará tarde o temprano" – dijo Embry.

"¡Qué! ¿Emily está embarazada?" – pensé frenética al paso en el que aquella herida casi cicatrizada se volvía abrir paso a través de mi corazón. No necesité oír más. Salí corriendo hacia el bosque mientras las lágrimas luchaban por correr por mis mejillas y la ira fluía por mis venas mientras mis pies se convirtieron en cuatro patas de pelaje blanco.

Pronto llegué a un claro y me volví a transformar en humano. Me senté en una roca y me di cuenta de que mi ropa estaba hecha añicos. Más lágrimas lucharon por salir mientras me miraba. Por fin, las dejé correr.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que Paul no ha aparecido pero lo hará. Mandad reviews si os ha gustado con opiniones e ideas.**

 **XOXO**

 **\- LeahClearwaterTwilight**


End file.
